An armrest with a pivotable arm support is known from the prior art. The height of the armrest can also be altered by pivoting the arm support into different use positions. However, the change in the pivot position is also associated with a change in angle.
In addition, a center console with a storage compartment and an arm support is also known from the prior art. Here, the entire console can be moved up and down vertically. This device is very complicated to manufacture and therefore is expensive.
DE 10 2004 038 059 describes a center console with a vertically adjustable armrest. The center console has an internal housing part and an external housing part that can be displaced telescopically into one another. The housing part on which the armrest is held is therefore vertically adjustable. The set height position can be locked in by a gear rack that cooperates with a catch element.
DE 196 11 894 describes a vertically adjustable armrest as part of a central console. The armrest is connected to the center console by a lifting mechanism to be vertically adjustable and is carried on a parallelogrammatic guide.
DE 101 10 330 describes a center console with an arm support and with a height adjuster that has a gear drive engaged with a gear rack mounted on a vertically adjustable frame and on whose upper end the arm support is mounted.
DE 100 32 657 discloses a center console with a lower storage compartment that can be closed by a cover. The cover has an upper storage compartment provided with a movable cover. From a closed position, the cover can be vertically adjusted, and a radio device in the upper storage compartment can be moved out of the storage compartment in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.